


Three Years

by Devils_Official



Series: From Which Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Y’all like porn, right? Well, I wrote some keitor porn that didn’t really fit in with anything else I was writing (though it does technically take place in the Purple Flame universe), so... have some sickly sweet smut.





	Three Years

Keith gasped as Lotor began speaking. Or perhaps it was the way he rolled his hips, taking Keith’s cock ever deeper.

“Everyone thinks you’re so hard to read. So hard to get to know. But I know better,” Lotor murmured. He was on top of Keith, bending over so he could speak directly into Keith’s ear, like this was some secret no one else in the universe could know. “The walls you have up are mere illusion, and if anyone took the time to actually look at them, they’d see exactly how vulnerable you. How defenseless.

“But I will protect you. I will.” That dissolved into a moan as Keith used his free hand to pull Lotor’s hair. His other hand was intertwined with Lotor’s and he didn’t want to let go.

He never wanted to let go; he wanted to stay like this forever, Lotor riding him so perfectly he was actually beginning to sob with the too-sweet pleasure. They were as close as two people could physically be, and still he wanted Lotor closer, he always wanted Lotor closer.

“You’re perfect,” Keith said. “So beautiful and strong for me. I love you so much-“

He was cut off by Lotor’s mouth on his -Lotor had a big thing for praise of any sort, but especially like this -and there was nothing left of the universe but this, and Keith thought, if he died right here and now, it would be worth it; it was all worth it, just for this, just for this second.

He swallowed all the sweet noises Lotor made as they came together. It wasn’t usually like this, but after three years of marriage, they knew each other’s bodies better, perhaps, than they knew their own. 

Lotor made no attempt to get off of Keith right away, and Keith wasn’t complaining; he loved the solid weight of his husband above him, the warmth, the security. 

Their kisses had turned more into soft nuzzles of cheek against cheek, and Keith finally released Lotor’s hair  in favor of holding his other hand.

Lotor laughed softly, not specifically at that. “I used to think that eventually this would get old,” he said, “but it hasn’t.”

“Three years is not a long time for you,” Keith said

“Mm. True. But now I think it never will.”

“Is it because we’re in love?” Keith teased, although he knew he could be just as much of a sap as Lotor. The best part was that only they knew, so they could keep their images of fearsome emperors intact. 

“Probably,” Lotor agreed. “Plus you are a better lay than most Galra.”

Keith used to be jealous of Lotor’s previous partners, but there was no need. For one thing, Lotor had made it clear that he preferred Keith over them by a huge margin. 

For another, most of them were dead. 

“Is that so?” He asked, shifting his hips just right to make Lotor squirm. 

“Be careful, my emperor; do you really think you have another round left in you?”

“Do you?” Keith asked with a grin. 

“Let’s find out,” Lotor said, returning the grin. 


End file.
